Friends, Lovers and Adventure!
by TheReverseHolo
Summary: After Ash and Friend's met up a few weeks ago, him and Dawn decided to go around Kanto together. What will Ash do back in Kanto? What new Pokemon will they encounter? What legends might they awaken? (Pearlshipping ONLY, Rated M for possible Lemon)
1. Chapter 1- Professor Oak

Friends, Lovers and an Adventure!

**This is a direct sequel to Friends, Lovers and a Ribbon that I wrote a short while back. I do recommend reading that and then this. This is Pearlshipping and Pearlshipping only so don't worry about that. I hope you enjoy this new story that will hopefully be a lot longer than Friends, Lovers and a Ribbon. Ready, Set, Go! (P.S Thanks for 100 subs on YouTube!)**

3 weeks after Ash, Dawn, May and Misty meet up for the first time in 8 years, Ash is now ready to travel once again with his new girlfriend, Dawn but this time he is in familiar territory being the Kanto region. They had agreed to meet in Vermilion City dock were most of the boats going into Kanto docked. It is also the home of the first contest that Dawn would be competing in to eventually get to her ultimate goal of the Grand Festival of Kanto. Ash lazed on his single bed as the alarm clock that was set to 9:00 rang. Pikachu, Ash's partner Pokemon, was at the end of his bed and woke at the sound of the Alarm. Ash however was still sleeping through the beating sound of his alarm. Pikachu looked at the trainer and walked up to him.

"_Great,_" Pikachu thought to himself "_The first day of our new adventure and he is going to late,_" Pikachu's tail began to glow a steel grey colour, "_Well I've never been a Pokemon who will stand around and let it happen,_" He jumped on the trainer and began to slap Ash's face continuously with the iron tail.

Ash's eyes began to open as he felt the sudden shocks of pain on his face along with flashes of Pikachu's iron tail. His eyes widened as he threw himself up launching his partner across the room and onto his pile of freshly washed clothes that his mother had prepared for him, "Why did you do that?!" Ash shouted "I was going to get up!" Ash's voice toned down when he saw that his partner had been launched from his bed, "Oh and urr... sorry about that,"

Pikachu got up and shot a death stare at his trainer, "Hey you slapped me in the face so now we're even!" Ash said to the small yellow Pokemon.

They both ran down the stairs and into the Kitchen were his Mum was making breakfast. Ash and Pikachu could smell the Bacon cooking as they both licked their lips in anticipation. Delia turned around to see the two awaiting their breakfast.

"Are you ready for your journey?" Delia asked as she started to put the food onto two plates.

"Yeah! In a few months from now you will see me win the Indigo League!" Ash shouted while throwing his arm in the air.

Delia bought the foods over to the two and sat at the table, watching them eat their breakfast. "I got a call from Professor Oak earlier,"

Ash looked up from his food, "What did he want?"

"Well he just said he needed to see you before you go,"

Ash finished his breakfast before his Mum could even finish and ran up to the door. "Wait!" Delia shouted. Ash poked his head back through the open door, "Were are you going?"

"If the Professor wants to see me then I am going there now," Ash said before running down the garden and towards the Lab.

Delia laughed and looked at Pikachu who was emptying a bottle of Ketchup on to his plate. "At least he is excited,"

Ash ran up the drive of the Lab and knocked on the white, wooden door. The professor, who was wearing his generic white lab coat, opened the door.

"Ah Ash!" The professor said while smiling "I wasn't expecting you this early,"

Ash had his hand against the wooden door frame, panting from his run to the Lab "Well when my Mum told me that you wanted to see before I went, so I came immediately,"

"Well come on in," The professor said leading him into a room filled with technical equipment for the studies of various Pokemon.

"Ash, take a seat," He pointed at a leather chair in the center of the room.

Ash watched the professor walk up to a safe with two Pokeballs in. He then walked back to Ash who was curious in what the professor was going to do.

"I am correct in saying that you will have a companion with you?" Ash nodded his head. "Well I think you will find these useful," Professor Oak handed Ash two Pokeballs.

Ash looked at the Pokeballs "What are in these?"

"Well one of them is for your companion and another is for you," Professor Oak touched one of the Pokeballs "That one is for you,"

Ash threw the Pokeball that was his. The capsule opened releasing a small bat-like Pokemon, it was purple and had large ears in the shape of circles. Ash tilted his head slightly trying to work out the Pokemon's species.

"Professor, What is this Pokemon?" Ash asked.

The professor walked up to the bat-like pokemon that was flapping its tiny wings furiously just to stay in the air. "This Ash is a Noibat, It is native to the Kalos region,"

Ash looked at the Pokemon with stars in his eyes "Wow a Pokemon from Kalos!"

"Yes Ash," The professor said smiling at Ash's excitement "You should meet many new Pokemon since the Great Migration a few years back,"

Ash redirected his attention back to the professor "What is in the other Pokeball?"

"You will have to find out later!" The professor replied as Ash's excited expression turned turned into disappointment.

The professor reached into one of the many pockets on his lab coat and pulled out a red device. "Here Ash," The professor handed him the device "This is the Pokedex version 6.0, it is updated with all the recently discovered Pokemon, try it on Noibat," Ash held up the new Pokedex and turned it on. It was red on the top and bottom with a holographic center that appeared when it was turned on.

"Noibat," The Pokedex said with a deep tone "The Sound wave Pokemon, Their enormous ears can emit ultra sonic waves of 200,000 hertz,"

"Wow! Such a cool Pokemon!" Ash said, regaining the excited expression from earlier.

"Ash," The professor said as Ash turned back to him "Have you decided what Pokemon you are taking with you?"

Ash thought for a moment "Yes I have, I am going to take Noibat, Pikachu and Gible,"

"Good, Gible has been eager to get out on the road again," The professor said heading to another safe holding Ash's Pokeballs. He grabbed the generic red and white ball then handed it to Ash.

"Remember to call if you need anything," The professor said to the raven haired trainer as he headed to the door.

"No need to worry!" Ash said to the professor as he closed the door behind him. "I'm starting to sound like Dawn," He said to himself.

Ash ran up his garden to his house. When he walked in his mother was waiting for him. "Hello Ash!" Delia said but Ash didn't respond and ran straight up the stairs. Delia rolled her eyes at the trainers excitement.

Ash came back down the stairs seconds later with a bag on his back and Pikachu on his shoulder. His mother walked up to him and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you," She said

"I'm going to miss you to," Ash replied as he let go of the hug. "But I have to go now,"

Ash and Pikachu ran to the door when they heard the bus pull up outside the bus stop near their house. He ran to the bus waving to his mother as it drove down the dirt road out of Pallet Town.

Ash and Pikachu sat on one of seats and looked out the window as they passed Route 1. Ash looked down at his partner who was holding a bottle of Ketchup. He picked up his new pokeball and showed it to Pikachu. "Hey buddy do you want to play with Noibat?" Ash asked as Pikachu turned his attention to the trainer.

Pikachu grasped tightly to the Ketchup bottle. "_It better not take my freaking Ketchup," _Pikachu said but all Ash heard was "Pika, Pika,"

"I'll take that as a yes," Ash replied as Pikachu sighed.

"_Humans..." _Pikachu thought to himself "_They will never be on my level,"_

Ash let out the bat Pokemon. Pikachu quickly hid the Ketchup behind Ash's bright green backpack. The two Pokemon were keen to socialise, within seconds the two had become friends and were talking to each other. Ash smiled at his two Pokemon as he looked out the window at the trees, thinking about Dawn and the mysterious Pokemon in the Pokeball. "I wonder what it is,"

**There you have it, the first chapter of this sequel. Some of you might be thinking how I wrote It so soon after the last chapter of my previous story. The answer to that is I have known what I have wanted to do with this sequel for a while now so the first Chapter was already planned. It is likely this wont be updated daily but some times it might be. ****REMEMBER, FEEDBACK HELPS THE STORY!** :)


	2. Chapter 2-Dawn

Chapter 2-

**Welcome back to the highly overdue second chapter to Friends, Lovers and Adventure! After receiving a few messages over fan fiction about this story I decided it was time to get back to typing. I am losing a little bit of interest in this story so this probably wont be the start of regular updates. I want to make a story about Red and Green but this will still be updated when I feel like doing it. Oh and by the way why don't you go and follow me on Twitter RetroBenman. If you do then let me know that you have come from here. Just a pre-warning, I am a little rusty so hopefully the story's are still good but if not then that's my excuse.**

The Bus had been travelling down a rocky road for 2 hours until Ash and Pikachu finally reached Vermilion City where they would soon re-unite with Dawn. The city hadn't changed much over the 8 years that had passed since Ash and Pikachu last visited. However Ash did notice that the Gym had gone, it seemed like that it had moved recently since there was a patch of dirt were it was previously stood. Ash didn't take much notice of it at the time since he was aware that some Gyms had moved for the construction of new contest halls.

The bus pulled up outside a large bus station, mostly made of glass with a white concrete roof. Ash could see Dawn sitting inside with Piplup as soon as the bus pulled up. Ash got out of his seat along with Noibat and Pikachu before the bus had even stopped. They dashed for the door and leaped out as it opened. Dawn ran up to Ash and his two pokemon who were standing next to the bus.

Dawn hugged Ash as tight as she could, happy to be back with him without the interference of May, Misty or Brock.

"You didn't invite anyone along this time did you?" She asked

Ash smiled as he returned the hug, "No, not this time,"

Dawn looked up onto Ash's shoulder were Noibat was sitting. She let go of the hug to get a better view of the Kalos native Pokemon. Dawn started walking in circles around Ash and Noibat to get a good look at it.

Ash looked at Dawn in a 'wtf?' way. "What are you doing?" He asked

Dawn stopped walking, "What kind of Pokemon is that?" She asked curiously

"That Dawn is a Noibat," Ash told her as she got out her Pokedex.

The Pokedex scanned the Pokemon and collected data . "Noibat," The Pokedex said "The Sound wave Pokemon, They Live in pitch-black caves. Their enormous ears can emit ultrasonic waves of 200,000 hertz. This particular Noibat is male,"

After Dawn had registered the new Pokemon in her Pokedex, Ash remembered about the other Pokeball given to him by professor Oak. Ash reached into his backpack and pulled out the Pokeball.

"Another new Pokemon?" Dawn asked before Ash placed the capture device in her hands.

"This one is for you," He said as Dawn's eyes widened with excitement. She threw the Pokeball and let out the new addition to her party. The Pokemon was short and had four legs. It had green fur on its back with covered the area from its head to its tail. It also had a yellow flower behinds its ear.

Dawn's eyes sparkled at the sight of the new Pokemon "Its soooooo cute!" She shouted as Ash pulled out his Pokedex to see what the Pokemon was. Ash's Pokedex scanned it and gave its feedback.

"Deerling," The Pokedex said, "Their colouring changes depending on the season, it can also change depending on the humidity and weather, this Deerling is a female and is currently in its Summer form,"

"Wow!" Dawn shouted as Deerling tilted its head in confusion at the trainer.

Ash laughed, "I can tell you two will get along just fine!"

After Dawn had finished making a fuss over Deerling, two trainers walked to the Pokemon Center that was across the street from the bus station. The center had construction work happening behind it to accommodate the new tourists that will be arriving for the contests. Ash, Dawn, Noibat, Pikachu and Deerling walked up to the front desk were Nurse Joy was waiting.

"Hi Nurse Joy can we have a room?" Dawn asked as Nurse Joy turned around towards a board the held the keys to the rooms.

She turned back around and handed them the key "Your lucky, this is our last room,"

Ash and Dawn walked towards the corridor, "Ok, thanks!" Dawn said as they ran towards their room.

Ash and Dawn walked up to the red, wooden door, which was the design used by all the Pokemon Centers. Ash unlocked the door and the three Pokemon ran into the room before the door had finished opening. The three Pokemon ran around and back outside again to play in the corridor. Ash and Dawn smiled at the Pokemon and entered themselves. The room itself wasn't special but had everything they needed, a small kitchen, bathroom and a bed. One double bed. Ash and Dawn didn't even look around the room at first, all they noticed was the one bed. Ash had no problem with sleeping with Dawn however he knew that Dawn still wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping with him after the events of the Wallace Cup. Dawn put her hand on his shoulder.

"I am ok with it if you are," Dawn said softly to the trainer.

Ash was surprised that she had gotten over it so quickly "Yeah... I'm Ok with it,"

Dawn and Ash were plunged into an awkward silence after the bed that was then broken by the sound of Deerling, Pikachu and Noibat running back into the room.

Ash looked towards the trio of Pokemon "Do you three want to go around Vermilion City!"

The three pokemon shouted together in agreement.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Dawn said, relived that the three Pokemon had broken the silence. She then grabbed her other Pokeballs and let them out to join them. Dawn's Pokemon were Piplup, Bunnery and Togekiss.

Ash threw his arm in the air "Ok gang, lets go!" He shouted as he and the six Pokemon marched out of the center.

Dawn giggled at the trainer, "I'm glad he hasn't changed that much," She thought to herself as she ran to catch up with the group.

The Pokemon had soon left Ash and Dawn's side to play in a nearby field on Route 6 which gave the two some alone time to enjoy the city.

"Hey Dawn, shall we go and see the site of the new contest hall," Ash asked, assuming it was were the gym used to be.

"Yeah!" Dawn said with anticipation in her voice. The two were about to walk to were the gym used to be when Ash noticed Dawn had started hold Ash's hand. Since Dawn had arrived it had felt more like they were friends but now if felt like they were more of a couple again. Ash enjoyed just being around Dawn, which is why she liked him in the first place. Any other man Dawn knew always wanted more than just hand holding, but Ash was different.

The two continued towards were the gym used to be. Talking about all the things they had done since they last met in Unova. When they arrived at the site it looked untouched, no safety tape, no construction crew, no notice.

Dawn looked at the site in confusion, "Are you sure this is where they are building the new contest hall," She said as a young man wearing a suit and tie overheard them.

"Excuse me," The man said, "Are you looking for the new contest hall?"

Ash and Dawn turned around,"Yeah," Ash said, "Who are you?"

"Why I am the mayor of Vermilion City and you are in the completely wrong place," He said.

"Were is it," Dawn asked, pushing Ash out of the way.

The mayor smiled at the couple, "Its to the North-East of Vermilion City,"

"Thanks!" Dawn said as she got ready to set off to the contest hall. But before she could walk off Ash walked up to the mayor again.

"What happened to the gym?" He asked

The mayor put his hand on his chin and paused for a moment, "We don't really know whats happened to it,"

Ash gave the mayor a funny look "Gyms don't just disappear," He told the mayor

He nodded his head in agreement, "I know..." He paused again "But I'm afraid that its the only explanation we have for its disappearance," The mayor put his hand on his chin again. "We do have reports that a bright light came from the gym just before it vanished about two weeks ago,"

"What about Lt. Surge?" Ash asked.

"Well again we don't know, we can only assume that he went where ever the gym went," The mayor said as he watch started to beep, "Damn I'm going to be late," He said before running off, "It was nice meeting you!"

Ash watched him run off as a frustrated Dawn started to walk up to him.

"Can we go now?" She asked

Ash remembered that the Pokemon were still gone, "Lets get the Pokemon first," He said

"Ohhhhhhhhh" Dawn moaned as she started to trail Ash towards the field on Route 6.

**Done! Wow this took way longer than I thought it would. Remember I am a little bit rusty but hopefully I will get better again. Regarding the gym that is the set-up for a bit of a sub plot in the story. Hopefully you enjoyed and see you next time! ****REMEMBER, FEEDBACK HELPS THE STORY!** :)


End file.
